Jenniffer Chen
by wchou
Summary: A weird story that has a bunch of stuff mixed up. Just read it... :-


Ok, so I have this really weird, crazy imagination that likes to twist up everything. This story is a mix of Harry Potter, Twilight, and Vampire Diaries. Yeah, weird, right? This is my first time writing a story, so just read this and if you like it, comment. If I get five people to like it before next week, I'll write more. :-) Hope you enjoy it!

_**Prologue**_

Ever since my first life as the daughter of Eve, I have been enchanted, spellbound, or you could say cursed. Eve was a witch who had extremely strong powers casted a spell upon my soul, making my soul immortal, never to be able to rest in peace. Though my soul is immortal, the bodies that my soul is born into are always mortal and will die after a single lifetime, after around 70 to 80 years. I only had two things I had to do every lifetime. They are to keep the peace upon this world and to force the rules on the others below me. My status is and forever will be at the top, the highest. I am The Queen of all Queens and I have been called many other names by those who knew my true identity. "Goddess", "Archangel", "Lady of the Heavens"... so many I cannot keep track anymore. But I will tell you this: I am none of these things. I have the power to destroy universes with ease; I can do nearly anything, except bring back the dead. Those are unreachable to me. The "line of the First's" last name has always been Chen, for as long as I remember. Any male that marries the First Daughter, the one who will always become queen, will have to change his last name to ours. There are only girls born into our family, but after ten generations, when that relative is too distant, boys begin being born into that family again.

My people will always know when I, The Queen of all Queens, am born again. It is when triplets are born into the First daughter's line. Last life, when I was Queen Alexzandrea of England, my sisters was Alexzandra and Adrianna. This life, they are Junniffer and Janniffer.

_**Chapter 1**_

My car's tires squealed to a stop. Everyone froze and turned to stare at us with wide-open eyes. They were the muggle students of the new school June and I was going to attend. We were here for one, and only one reason. That reason was to help watch over the Cullens. By the end of this month, I would be going back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. June would go back to doing what she usually did whenever she didn't have other obligations to attend to. Hogwarts, my most favorite school, the school I have been going to ever since I can remember. When I leave for London, my plans are for the Aurors to take care of the Cullens –Carlisle and Esme, then the "kids": Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward. Tanya had told me to take care of them, keeping the dementors away from them. She said her best friends, or whom she called her "extended family" lived here in a small, cloudy, rainy, cold town called Forks. The Palace was in Seattle, so I just had to drive for twelve minutes at around five hundred miles per hour to get to Forks every day.

I looked around, "Looks like we're here, June, our school for the next month. I am absolutely sure they would be here. They will look too old to fall for middle school age students from the pictures that Tanya showed us. This is the only high school here in this small city. The name is Forks High School, easy enough to remember, right?"

"Yeah, okay... sure." She had stopped looking around, but started staring at the buildings that made up the school, "Forks High compared to Hogwarts is like…hmm…well, like comparing a small cardboard box to our house."

"I totally agree with you." I shook my head in disbelief. How could a school be so small? Even in this small town, it had to be bigger. "Let's go and _try_ to find the main office. It will be _so hard_ in this small school." I joked, trying to cheer her up.

It worked. June started giggling as we got out of the car. I started laughing quietly along with her as we headed toward the main office. People we passed had turned to stare at us, but I didn't care about them and kept walking. As we neared the front office, we quieted down. By the time we got inside, we had stopped and gotten serious.

"Hello ladies, I'm Mrs. Cope. How may I help you today?" The speaker was an aged woman who sat at the front desk. There were tons of papers in piles everywhere you looked, no matter how hard you tried, it would have been impossible to find a clean space other than where the computer sat.

"Hi, my name is Alexzandrea Mason, and this is my twin sister, Alexzandra. We're new here." I said. Our real names are Jenniffer and Junniffer Chen. We had to change our hair and eye colors in order to come here unnoticed by everyone. We are the princesses after all, so we had to be con.

My original hair color is pure midnight black, with dark brown eyes. June's original hair and eye colors are exactly like mine. We are metamorphises, meaning we can change our hair and eye color at will. Right now, my hair is blond and I have light blue eyes. June is still an exact copy of me.

"Yes, I know." She fluttered around her desk. When she found what she was looking for, she handed us both a stack of papers. "The first page is a map of the school, the second are your classes, and the third is the school schedule and your locker combination. The rest of the pages that are stapled together are what the teachers are teaching, their rules, and your book lists." She hands us another stapled stack and says, "Give these to your teachers to get signed. Got it?"

"Yes!" June and I answered together at the exact same time. "Thanks."

"You're very welcome." Mrs. Cope answered and smiled at us.

We walked out the door and headed off to our separate classrooms. I couldn't wait to see what a muggle school looked like. Dad had also arranged so that in every of my classes, there would be at least one Cullen in there. That way I would be able to learn their identities fast and be able to keep track of them. As I made my way to my first hour, a light-brown haired boy came and fell in step with me.

"Hey, are you new around here? Yeah, I think you are because I've never seen you before and I know everyone that goes to this school. What's your name? My name is Mike Newton." Mike asked excitedly.

"Hi, my name's Lexi." I answered, but before I had time to say anything else, he started talking again.

"Lexi- nice name. Hey, if you ever need any help, you can always come to me. Most of my teachers yesterday said there were going to be a new student in the class. So I bet they meant you. I'll show you the way to fir-"

I interrupted him as we walked into the classroom. "I don't need any help. Really, I'm sorry, but I like to be independent. I think I can find my way around too, anyways. And I also don't think I'm in all those classes you were talking of. I have an identical twin sister." I barely stopped to take a breath before I continued, "Do you know who Alice Cullen is? She's assigned to help me in this hour."

"Oh, great. First day here, and she already knows about the Cullens. How am I supposed to get her to go on a date with me?" Mike mutters, then more clearly says, "Hey, why don't I introduce you to the teacher, and Mr. Varner can help you."

He led me to the teacher's desk, where a middle aged, brown hair man was writing on the smart-board with his back turned to us. "Mr. Varner, this is Lexi, the new student."

"OK, Mike, I can take it from here." Mr. Varner replies, and Mike walked away.

Mr. Varner turned around, and I reach out to shake hands with my new teacher. "Hello, Mr. Varner, my name is Alexzandrea Mason."

"Ah, yes."

"I like Lexi better, though." I say, and hand him the packet Mrs. Cope had given me.

He flips through it. "Hmm, seems like I won't have to assign anyone to you, you've already have help for all of you classes." He signed it and handed it back to me, then calls out, "Alice, please come up here to help the new student! Angela, please take your things and go sit in the empty seat next to Lauren."

At once, a short girl stood up and started walking toward me with a huge smile on her lips. She had a graceful figure, I think almost as beautiful as June's and mine. She had black spiky hair sticking out in all directions in contrast to her white skin. It was like the bright white moon in the pitch-black midnight.

"Hello, I'm Alice Cullen. I'll help you through the hour. I'm already _sure_ that we will be the best of all friends." The smile on her face was huge. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"My name's Lexi Mason. Thanks." Alice leads me back to her seat. The tall girl named Angela had already moved to another seat.

I settle down and take out my notebook. _Oh well, might as well take good notes during this boring class. Do not want to seem weird to these idiot muggles. I wonder how nice the other Cullens are to people._ The teacher starts talking and I start with the notes.

At the end of the lecture, Mr. Varner hands out the homework. I don't know about the other kids but I was finished within ten minutes. These thirty questions were easy! I looked over to Alice's homework; she had just finished too, and was looking at my homework.

"Did you take this class before?" She whispers.

"No, I just have good notes." I lied and show her my notebook. I've always known almost everything. No one ever needed to teach me anything; all the things seemed to come to me.

"You have neat handwriting." She remarked, and then the bell rings loudly, making us both freeze into place for a second. By the time I regained myself, she had already picked up all her stuff, waiting for me. I quickly pick up my stuff.

"I have government with Jefferson next, mind showing me the way?" I ask hurriedly._ Please say yes! I don't want Mike Newton to come and try to talk with me, _again_. Please say yes!_

"Of course! Jefferson, did you say?"

"Yes."

"Oh, my big brother, Emmett Cullen is in that class also." We reach the classroom and she gives me one big smile before turning away.

Hesitantly, I walk to the teacher's desk. "Um, hello, I'm Alexzan–" She cut me off.

"I already know your name, Alex. Do you need any help with your homework assignment? Or is–"

Annoyed, I said, "_Excuse_ me for interrupting, but my name is not Alex. Alexzandra is my twin sister. _My_ name is Alexzan_drea_Mason, and but I prefer Lexi." I ended lightly while handing her the packet to sign.

She read it and signed it quickly. "Sorry for my mistake, Lexi. By the way, is there any way to tell you twins apart?" She handed the packet back to me.

"Sorry, but we haven't figured that one out yet. Most people just call us Miss Mason if they aren't sure." Better not mention there is not just two of us, there is _three_ of us. Junniffer, Janniffer, and me.

"Okay, then, _Miss Mason_," She gives a little laugh, then quiets. "You see that boy with black hair and red striped shirt on?" She pointed to the big looking guy sitting in the last row.

"You mean the one in the last row next to the window?"

"Yes, that is Emmett Cullen, and on your sheet, it says that he is your guide for this class." She replies. "Mr. Cullen! Please come up here!"

He got up and slowly made his way to the teacher as the bell rung for class to start.

"Yes, Mrs. Jefferson?"

"This girl is Lexi Mason, and you are to be her guide for this class." She pauses, scanning the classroom. "Josh, please take your stuff and go to Adam's seat. Adam, you can go to the empty seat by Mary and Erica. Lexi, you can have Josh's old seat next to Emmett."

I thanked her and followed Emmett back to his seat and tried to ignore the stares of my new classmates.

The teacher explained a little on what they were going to learn in the new chapter. Everything the teacher was saying was about what I have been living through all my life. The government, the king, the royal family, I already knew everything. I even heard my father's name a few times. It held little interest for me, but I just kept looking at the board. Even though the teacher had put me in the back row, kids still were able to turn and look at me.

Mrs. Jefferson started her lecture and I took out a sheet of paper to take notes. A few minutes later, Emmett passed me a note.

**Nice, everyone's staring at the new kid.**

I read it and smiled. I scribbled a note and shoved it back at him.

_Of course everybody is staring at the new kid, but she has another name other than "the new kid."_

**Ooh, scary, the new kid's mad!**

_Stop it, or start wishing that I give you a chance to say a prayer before I kick your butt in a fight._

**Yeah right, like a tiny girl like you could win against me.**

_Are you going to beat up a girl? You do not seem like that type._

**Scared, little girl?**

_Not at all, but I wonder what your sister will say about it. Do you beat_ her up at home?

**Which one? The tall blonde or the short pixie?**

_The short pixie, Alice Cullen. I'm telling her you called her a short pixie._

**Nice threat, I call her that all the time.**

_Who is the "tall blonde"?_

**She's my girlfriend.**

_How on earth can she be your girlfriend if she is your sister? Also, why do you not look anything like Alice?_

**Well, we're all adopted, except for the Hales. Rosalie Hale, my girlfriend, and Jasper Hale, Alice's boyfriend. Rosalie and Jasper are twins.**

_So there are four kids in your family?_

**NOPE, in fact, there is one more, beautiful.**

_Oh, so you are calling me "beautiful" now instead of the "new kid"? Let me guess, you have another sister, right or wrong?_

**Wrong, I have another little brother named Edward. And no, I'm not calling you "beautiful", gorgeous.**

He shoved the paper back at me along with a picture of his family. I looked at it. Carlisle was standing in the middle of the back row, looking like he did two centuries ago. I smiled, and then heard the teacher walking down the aisle. I managed to shove the note and picture behind my folder and take out my notes.

"Miss Mason, may I see what you were writing while I was talking?" She smiled like she was about to get me in trouble. Emmett was snickering beside me.

"Of course, Mrs. Jefferson." I replied as I handed her my notes.

"Hmm, she wrote exactly everything I said." she muttered, and then asked more loudly, "Are you understanding everything?"

"Yes, Mrs. Jefferson." I smiled as I looked at Emmett's shocked face.

The bell rang suddenly, and Mrs. Jefferson smiled as she handed me back my paper while I packed up my stuff.

"Ok, how on earth did you manage to write down everything she said while we were passing notes?" Emmett demanded as soon as we were out the door.

"I just listened to her and wrote down everything." I grinned, and then asked innocently, "Are you going to be a gentleman and ask if you could show me to my next class?"

Emmett mockingly made a small bow and spoke in a very formal voice. "Please tell me what your next class is, so I may escort you."

"I have French with Gilman."

"Ooh, sweeeet!" Emmett said, pulling it out really long.

"Ooh, sweet, what?" I asked.

"My beautiful blond girlfriend is in that class. Is Rosalie your assistant, gorgeous?"

I looked at my paper, and said, "Yes, actually, she is. One more thing, please call me "Lexi", and not some other weird name like "new kid", "beautiful", or "gorgeous".

"Sure, but you _are_ the new kid, you _are_ beautiful, and you _are_ gorgeous." By now, we had gotten to the door of the French classroom, a blond came to us, and Emmett kissed her hard on the lips. "This girl is my girlfriend slash sister."

"Hello, my name is Lexi." I smiled, and then squeezed past her to the teacher. She signed the packet with a huge swirly signature and gave me the seat next to Rosalie. She had a seat next to the window, and all Rosalie did for the entire hour was stare at her reflection in the window.

French was just as boring as all the other classes. I was already fluent in over fifty languages. The teacher also had a weird little accent when she spoke French, and that was what I concentrated on during the whole hour to keep myself from falling asleep. When the bell finally rung, Rosalie gathered her things, then tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for me to finish putting my papers in my backpack.

"I'll show you the way to the cafeteria." she said in a nasty tone.

"Thank you." I replied quietly, and followed her as she stalked out of the classroom.

Once we walked the short distance to the cafeteria, she went to sit by Emmett, Alice, and two other boys. I went to the food line with everybody else.

"Hey! Why didn't you say hi to me earlier during gym? I was shouting hi and waving from the east side of the gym, but you just ignored me." Mike had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and was talking to me _again_.

Though I knew June had gym with him, I pretended to be confused. "Umm, what do you mean? I don't have gym until sixth hour."

"And why did you tell the teacher your name was Alex?" He demanded.

"Ooooh, Alex is my twin sister, but she got C lunch." I picked up a tray and placed it onto the long counter. There were so many few choices of foods here, compared to the feasts at Hogwarts everyday for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Nothing looked good and since I couldn't eat human-made food either, I just took a slice of pizza, fries, and a coke, like most of the other kids were doing. After paying for the food, I looked around the cafeteria, but couldn't find an empty table.

"Hey, Lexi! Do you want to sit next to me and my friends?" Damn! Why couldn't he leave me alone for once?

"Um..." I paused, unsure what to say.

All of a sudden, a tall, blond haired guy walked up beside me. I realize it was Jasper just as he said, "Would you like to sit with us today?"

I glance at Mike and not wanting a social hour lunch, shook my head. "Oh! I just realized I left something on my car; I need to go get it. Sorry." I dumped my uneaten lunch in the trash and ran out of the building. I sprinted to my car and opened the door, slamming it shut as I got in. It was then, that I started letting my mind wander towards the other kid's thoughts.

_Dang! I bet it was Hale that had scared Lexi away; I had really wanted her to sit with me..._Stupid Mike Newton.

_This is getting really weird; I haven't heard a single mind today..._No idea who that was.

_I think my hair is messed up, I hope Emmett doesn't notice it..._Rosalie, for sure.

_I still think it is unusual that the girl I asked to sit with us ran out of the cafeteria..._Jasper..._I wonder why Alice asked me to go ask her. Alice isn't usually that shy, she's always so hyper..._

_I saw myself being friends with Lexi yesterday, but why did she run out of the cafeteria? Ugh! Why can't I see anything? I could still see things this morning at home; it was only after I got to school that I went blind. I need to get answers. Why does Lexi look so familiar to me? ... _Alice... wow, she has a lot of questions for me to answer. Suddenly, Alice hissed at Edward, "_Have you been able to hear anything?_"

Someone, I'm guessing Edward, replied in an annoyed voice. "_Do you mean it's not only me who seems to have lost my powers? Because since we've reached school campus I couldn't hear anything._" Oh, so he must have been the one who said he hadn't heard any minds today.

Uh oh for me, but I can't shrink my mind back to let them have their powers. I pushed out a little farther, but it recoiled back at me. Damn! I can't control my mental shield at all today, maybe from my lack of sleep the past couple of weeks. I should get some more sleep tonight.

_Bring!_ Ugh, back to class again. Muggle high school is really weird. Maybe I could persuade Father to change it.

I jumped out of my car and ran smack into Alice, giving a little shriek.

"Hi! I was just wondering if you needed help getting to your next hour." She smiled hugely at me, but the person with reddish-brown hair standing behind her just stared at me.

"Um, sure."

"Who do you have?"

"I have English with Berty."

"Ooooh, Jasper has him too!" She squealed. "C'mon, I'll show you the way to class! Oh, and this is Edward, my brother. Edward, this is Lexi."

"Hello, Lexi." He had a musical voice, and he spoke softly, as if not wanting to frighten me.

I managed to say a hello back before Alice took my hand and practically dragged me back to the building. I heard from Edward, _Wow, this is funny watching Alice drag Lexi to class_, so I turned around and looked at him. He was walking casually behind us. On his face was a smile that I really wanted to smack off his face. He'll be so surprised when, _if_, he ever gets to find out who I truly am and how strong I can be when I want.

Suddenly, Alice let go of my hand and I turned around to see her hugging Jasper.

He spoke almost immediately after Alice had let go of him. His voice was low and quiet, but his expression was starting to get a little creepy. "Hello, I'm Jasper Hale. Alice's foster brother." _Maybe she was just scared during lunch when she ran out of the building earlier today. I probably shouldn't mention it to her._ I smiled, thinking how embarrassed I must have made him when I ran out of the cafeteria.

"Hi Jasper, I'm Lexi. Sorry about earlier, when I just ran out of the cafeteria, I–"

"It's okay. After all, you're the new girl and it's already the third week of school. Not to mention, we don't really get any new kids here, so all the rest of the kids have already know each other since childhood." He grinned.

"See you later, Jasper. Good luck, Lexi!" Alice sang, and then walked off with Edward.


End file.
